Newbie
by Nascargirl05
Summary: Alright so there's a new girl on the block who knows some old faces. Read as she takes both old and new faces for a ride! Not that good at summary's but read please!..
1. Hot Little Angel

Hi! This is my first F+F story so try to be nice and review, both good and bad I guess. Ohh, I own nothing right now except for Carman and some other people that may pop up along the way. So R&R!

**Chapter 1 Hot Little Angel **

**July 4, 2002**

Emenim played in the background as Carman headed toward, where she knew that the races were being held.

"Well, Toretto let's see exactly what you're made of." She said parking her car and stepping out into the cool night air of the ally.

Looking around she took a few minutes to take everything in. Maybe Los Angeles would be better than Houston. But that didn't really matter to her, she just needed to escape.

A whistle behind her made her spin to find two guys standing there.

"And what do we have here?" asked one circling her.

"What's it look like?" she asked softly.

"Like a hot little angel." He said.

She laughed softly. "Nah, not really an angel."

"I still think you are, so what's your name sweatheart."

"Carman, you?" she asked.

"Edwin, and the man standing behind me is Hector."

Carman nodded. "Okay, so who do I talk to about getting into a race against Toretto."

"The angel races to?" asked Edwin.

Carman just nodded.

"Well you'll have to wait until Toretto gets here but you don't want to race him."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because nobody wins against Toretto."

"Well I'll be the first."

"I'll give you two grand if you win against Toretto tonight." Said Edwin.

"And I'll give you two more." Said Hector stepping forward.

"Sure about that? Your pockets will be lighter when you leave tonight."

"Cocky maybe-" Edwin was cut short by the sound of five more cars pulling up.

"It's on." Said Edwin rubbing his hands together.

"That Toretto?" asked Carman from where she was standing between Edwin and Hector.

Edwin just nodded as the new arrivals walked up. Two guys stood out amongst the group but they didn't notice her right away.

"Dom, how we doing this?" asked Hector.

"One race, four g buy in." said Dom grinning. "I'm a little low on cash."

"I'm in," said Edwin handing the money to Hector. Another guy was also in.

"What nobody else?" asked Dom looking around.

"I'll race." Said Carman drawing all attention on her. She heard a sharp draw in of breath and then a familiar voice saying shutup.

"You? And what you'll win?" asked Dom.

"Yah." She said softly.

"Alright, it's your money to lose sweetheart." Said Dom.

Carman handed her money to Hector and everyone headed to their cars. She saw the two familiar faces go over to Dom and start talking to him.

Carman slid into her seat, and started her car. Now was the time to release all the past years pent up anger.

Pulling up to the start line she took a deep breath and watched for the signal to start the race.

When his arms dropped Carman slammed the gas. Those ten seconds her world stopped except for the rush of adrenaline. She saw Dom from the corner of her eye they were neck and neck and the finish line was coming quick so she slammed her NOS bottons and sailed for the finish line. She crossed five feet ahead of Dom.

"Woooo!" she screamed grinning. Maybe all that she heard about Toretto was all talk. She headed back to the start line and got out everyone crowding around her car. She couldn't stop grinning.

"Good race." Muttered Edwin as he handed her the two thousand that he promised. Hector handed her the rest of the money and what he promised. She counted the money, $16,000. She loved racing.

Dom walked through the crowd which seemed to part.

"Good race." He said sticking his hand out. Carman shook it with a grin.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Still unbeatable?" asked a voice in her ear. She turned and there he stood. She flung her arms around him.

"Jesse."

"I thought I would end up never seeing you again."

"Yeah. I had no idea when I came here you'd be here." She said.

"I thought that you hated-" Jesse was cut short as a voice came over Hector's NEXTEL.

"Cops, cops, cops!"

Everyone ran to their cars. "Follow me!" shouted Jesse. Carman nodded and jumped into her car speeding off. After he and Jesse she followed him to a house that had lots of cars out front and loud music coming from inside.

"So how ya been?" asked Jesse. Carman grinned.

"Peachy." She said. Jesse laughed and the two headed inside where she was met with his eyes.

The world around the two of them seemed to vanish and Carman quickly headed toward him and the embraced in a tight hug.

"Carm." He said. God, she hadn't been called that in years.

"Le." She said.

"Come on." Said Leon and took her hand. He led her to a kitchen with Jesse following.

"So nice race tonight." Said Leon going over to the fridge.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the beer that he offered and pulling herself up on the counter.

"So where have you been?" asked Jesse as he leaned against the counter.

"Uh, Texas the last couple of years."

"Texas, huh?" asked Leon.

Carman nodded. "Yeah I was going to college there."

"Majoring in?" asked Jesse.

"Mechanices." She said grinning at the look on Jesse's face.

"Cars, you still like fixing cars?" asked Jesse excitdly.

Carman nodded. "Yeah who wouldn't?" she asked.

Jesse nodded. "There you are Jesse. You promised me a dance." Said a girl walking in the kitchen.

Jesse grinned. "Alright guys, I have to go dance." He said leaving the kitchen.

Carman laughed.

"So how have you been? Boyfriend?" asked Leon.

"Nah, no boyfriend. Girlfriend?"

"Nah, never really could keep a girlfriend."

"Skank?" she asked.

"Currently no." he said as she moved toward him.

"That's good." She said putting their beers on the counter.

"Why is it good?" asked Leon. God how her missed her.

"Because of this." She said kissing him on the lips. And Leon only deepened the kiss. Leon's hand began finding its way under Carman shirt.

"Le." She said pulling away slightly. "Bed." He nodded and grabbed her hands leading down the stairs of the kitchen and through his bedroom doorway locking it behind them. The two fell on the bed together and resumed what they once had.

Alright so that's chapter 1 totally complete and hopefully everyone likes it, so I'll shut up and hope that everyone reviews my story. Bye!

-Aimee


	2. MorningNight After

Hello! It's me again here with Chapter two of Newbie. So to all my reviewers:

Myotheraccountisbetter: Thank-you for your comments and I will try and make the story less Mary Suish.

Lukina Starhopper: Glad you like it.

Scottish Lass2: Good to know that you like it, and I'll see if I can slow down Leon and Carman slightly. Carman's background will come out eventually.

AngelRose82: Thanks for reading.

Braelyn: Yeah I love cliffhangers when I get to write the stories. And yes Carman is Jesse's younger half-sister.

Gringa088: Yea! Thanks for reading, I'm going to update as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I unfoutunately I own nothing but Jayden. I'd love to own Leon though... But on with the story.

**CHAPTER 2 Morning/Night After **

**Friday July 5, 2002**

A groan escaped Carman's body as she woke up the next morning. Last night had been a true workout.

"Mornin' Carm." Said Leon seeing Carman move.

Carman turned over in his arms and looked at him. "Morning to you to."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Not all that bad once we actaully went to sleep."

Leon grinned.

"Last night was amazing Le but-" she was interrupted by his urgent voice.

"You're not leaving are you?"

"No, it's just last time we did this you left the next day and I don't want that to happen. I mean I mighta been 16 but I felt lost when you left."

"Well don't worry, me and you are together forever now." He said kissing her.

"You hungry?" he asked. She just nodded yes.

"Alright since you won last night you can buy breakfast." He said grinning.

"Always the gentleman."

The two got out of bed getting dressed. Leon in clean clothes and Carman in clothes from last night.

"We need to stop, so that I can get changed." She said and he nodded the two exiting his room and heading upstairs. Walking toward the front door they whipped around at the sound of Jesse's voice.

"Oh, god please don't tell me that you did what I think you did last night." Said Jesse from the kitchen doorway.

"Uh," said Carman trying to chose her words very carefully. "We um, we-"

"We had sex alright?" asked Leon.

Dom and the others started laughing, so Carman elbowed Leon in the ribs.

"Look Jess-"

"No, I'm going to be sick so don't say anything else." He said quickly heading toward the bathroom.

"You're an ass you know that?" asked Carman heading toward the bathroom to talk to Jesse, she loved her brother and didn't want him to be mad about this.

"Jess?" she asked knocking on the door.

"What?" he asked opening the door.

"You alright?"

"Am I alright? My best friend had sex with my sister, I mean last night was the first time that you saw each other in a long time so why would you suddenly decide to…." He trailed off coming to a realization. "Oh, god before Leon and I left did you and him do anything?"

"Look Jess, Le and I really care about each other and-"

"Yes or no?" he asked raising his voice slightly.

"Yes but we-"

"I am so out of here," he said pushing past the Carman and heading toward the living room.

"Leave me alone, I can't talk to you right now." Said Jesse slamming out the front door.

"Everything alright?" asked Leon.

"Does it look alright?" asked Carman glaring at him.

"No but he'll be fine, once he gets used to the idea."

"No he won't." said Carman still looking at the front door.

"And why not?" asked Leon.

"Because he knows." She said finally looking at Leon.

"Knows? Like he knows, knows?" Carman just nodded her head.

"Damnit. Look I'm going to go and find him before he does anything that he regrets." Said Leon. "Rain check on breakfast?"

Carman nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to head back to my hotel for now think things over."

"Hey you don't need to stay-"

"With the way things are know I think that I'll stick to the hotel."

"Good point." He said as they headed out the doors and to her car.

"Alright I have your cell number so we'll talk later?"

"Yeah," she said kissing him and then getting into her car and speeding off down the street while Leon headed out to look for Jesse.

**10:00 THAT NIGHT**

"Hold on!" Carman shouted as she got off the bed and walked toward the door. Opening it a look of shock came over her face.

"Jesse."

"Hey Carm, can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said pulling the door open farther and shutting it after he was in the room.

"This is, uh, quaint." Said Jesse looking around.

"It's a dump." Said Carman knowing he would say that unless she said it first.

He grinned, "yeah, but that's not why I came here. Carman you're my sister and I really care about you. I'm sorry that I freaked out so much about this. I had no right to. It's your life and you should be able to date whoever it is that you want to date. And-"

"Jess, it's cool. I should of sat down and told you about it but I hadn't expected you to be up that early."

Jesse smiled, "so we're all good?"

Carman nodded and hugged him.

**Friday July 12, 2002**

"Ready?" asked Leon as Carman opened the door.

"Yes, now tell me where we're going." She said, locking the hotel room door.

"Sorry no can do, it's all part of my surprise." He said as they got into his skyline and set out for Leon's surprise evening.

"Shit."

"What?" asked Carman looking at Leon.

"I forgot something back at the fort. Mind if we make a quick pit stop?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Let's go."

"Cool." The two continued to talk until they reached the house.

"Come in with me?" he asked and they both exited the car and Carman followed Leon to the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone as the rounded the corner and the backyard lit up.

"Holy shit." Said Carman she grinned. "What is this?"

"Your surprise party." Said Leon.

"No kidding. What for?"

"Your birthday."

"My birthday was almost a week ago."

"That's why it's a surprise." Said Jesse walking up to the couple.

"Right, that's the surprise."

"Happy birthday." Said Jesse giving her a hug.

"Thanks, thanks for all of this." She said looking at the rest of the team.

"Can we talk?" asked Dom.

"Uh, sure." Said Carman following him to the front yard after shooting Leon a questioning look.

"So, you're surprised?"

"Yup, thought I was going out to dinner with Leon."

Dom smiled, "well since we've been so busy planning this party we weren't sure what to get you and then we came up with the perfect idea."

"Dom, nobody had to get me anything."

"Well we did but it's not an object it's more of a word of mouth present."

Carman's eyebrows shot up. "And what exactly is this? Because now I'm curious."

"It's a proposal that you can join our team."

"Your team? Why would you want me on your team?"

"You won." He said simply.

She laughed. "Is that all?"

"Well that and nobody's ever beat me before?"

"Never?"

"Nope, now back to the team. If you join the team then that means that you'll either work in the store or the garage."

"The garage? You want me working on the cars?"

"Jesse said that he taught you everything that you know so I'm guessing you're probably just as good."

"Maybe."

"Alright so you joining?"

"Hell yeah." She said and the two headed back into the party. Her life was finally getting better.

"So ya like it?" asked Leon sliding his arm around her waist as he and Dom came back into the yard where the party was in full swing.

"Of course," she said kissing Leon and stealing his beer.

"Hey," he said trying to grab it back rather unsuccessfully.

"Let's dance," said Carman pulling him toward where everyone was dancing.

"Noooo I don't dance," he said digging his feet into the ground.

"Leon," she whined, "it's my party."

"Carm, don't…" Leon trailed off. She'd done it again. The puppy dog eyes. "Fine, one dance and only one," he growled.

"Yeah!" she yelled pulling his to the dance floor after putting the beer down. Life was great.

The party lasted late into the night and early the next morning before everyone left. Overall the party was a big hit and Carman had a great time.

Please R&R.

Aimee


	3. Past Friends

**Hello! It's me again here with Chapter three of Newbie. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm going to try and get the next couple up within a week. At least I hope so. So to all my reviewers:**

Braelyn: Glad to hear that you like it. I'm trying to slow down the story slightly.

Scottish lass2: not offended. But I'm glad that you reviewed.

Gringa088: Nice to know that it's cute!

Sweetest Addiction: Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carman, Jered, and Jennifer, and maybe a few other things.**

**Chapter 3 Past Friends**

**Saturday July 13, 2002**

The next day everyone of Team Toretto slept until noon and the first person to actually get up was Mia. After showering and getting dressed she headed downstairs and started getting food ready for lunch.

About a half-hour later the rest of the team started making their way into the kitchen smelling the food. The only exception was Leon and Carman who were still downstairs in bed. The atmosphere was quite subdued compared to what it had been the night before at the party.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Mia smiling. She was the only one that didn't have anything to drink last night and therefore had no hangover.

"Ug, Mi, do you have to be so loud?" growled Dom holding his head.

"Not my fault you have a hangover!" said Mia in a singsong voice.

"She's right it's all your faults." Said Carman as her and Leon headed into the kitchen.

"Ug how are you so happy?" asked Vince.

"The power of not having hangovers."

"Never?" asked Dom in disbelief.

"Never," said Carman with a grin, and it was true. She'd been drinking ever since she turned 16 and she'd never had a hangover.

"You're truly evil." Said Vince as they finished eating their food.

Later that day the crew basically moved to the living room and started watching movies. Carman and Mia were up in Mia's room.

"Wonder what they're doing up there." Said Vince looking toward the ceiling.

"Probably talking about me." Said Leon glaring at the ceiling.

The rest of the guys just laughed but stopped when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"And just where are you guys going?" asked Jesse.

"Shopping of course." Said Carman like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shopping? Why?" asked Leon.

"Because we can." Said Mia as the two headed for the door.

"How about we head out to dinner tonight," suggested Dom.

"Sounds great," said Mia, "what time?"

"7:00?" asked Dom.

Everybody nodded. It was already 5:00 but that would give the girls plenty of time.

"Alright we'll be back soon," said Carman as the girls left the house with one destination in mind, the mall.

"Girls and shopping, I'll never understand it." Said Jesse and all of the guys nodded.

After spending several hundred dollars on clothes Carman and Mia made their way back to the Fort to meet the guys and head out for dinner.

"How much money did you guys spend?" asked Leon as the girls walked into the house.

"Couple hundred, why?" asked Carman.

"Couple hundred? Where'd you get a couple hundred?" Dom asked looking toward Mia.

"I won a race last week." Said Carman as Mia headed upstairs with her stuff.

"So we going to dinner?" asked Jesse rubbing his stomach, twenty minutes later.

"Yes, Mia let's go!" shouted Dom up the stairs.

"Coming," said Mia as she appeared with Carman behind her. And the girls to say the least were stunning. Mia had a short black dress and Carman had a mini black skirt and a sky blue top.

Leon let out a low whistle looking toward Carman. "You look very nice tonight."

"Thank-you."

"Alright let's go love birds." Said Dom as the group headed outside.

Leon, Jesse, and Carman got in Leon's skyline and Dom, Letty, Mia, and Vince climbed into Vince's Maxima.

After a short drive the group arrived at Giovani's and headed inside.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" asked the blond later at the door. Dom nodded and said it was under Toretto.

"Right this way." Said the blond as she grabbed the menus and led them to the dining room.

"Thank-you." Said Dom as they sat down and the blond left.

"Nice place." Said Carman and Leon nodded, "we come here a lot, they have really good food."

The group became silent as they looked over the menus trying to decide what to order.

"Hello, my name is Jennifer and I will be your waitress for this evening. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" asked a tall brunette woman.

Dom nodded, "I'll have a corona please."

"Corona."

"Corona."

"Corona."

"Diet Coke."

"Corona."

"Uh, a coke." Said Carman as the waitress nodded and walked away.

"No corona?" asked Dom looking toward Carman.

"She ain't old enough." Said Jesse beating her to it.

"How old are you?" asked Vince.

"20, I'm almost there. Beside shouldn't you guys no you did throw a birthday party for me."

"We didn't really ask about your age, we just planned the party, besides you look at least 22." Said Mia.

After getting their drinks they all order their food and continued talking while they waited to get their food.

"Alright, foods here." Said Jennifer as she and a waiter both held trays.

As they made their way down toward Leon and Carman's end of the table, Carman tried to hide her face.

"Carman? Is that you?" asked the waiter.

"Jered, hey I thought that looked like you." Said Carman as she stood up to hug him.

"I didn't know that you were in L.A. thought that you were still in Texas."

"Oh I was but I graduated and came to see my brother." Said Carman fidgeting.

Dom cleared his throat.

"Oh right," said Carman. "Jered this is Dom, that's Letty, Mia, Vince, Leon, and my brother Jesse, guys this is Jered."

"Nice to meet you all. We'll have to get together sometime." Said Jered smiling.

"Yeah sometime." Said Carman as she sat back down and began eating as Jered and Jennifer walked away.

"Well?" asked Leon. Carman sighed looking up, everyone way waiting.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Who is he?"

"Jered."

"We know that, we want to know who he is." Said Jesse just as curious as Leon.

"Oh I knew him from Montana, that's all." Said Carman trying to eat but failing as everyone kept watching her.

"What?" she growled.

"You hid your face when he came, why?" asked Letty.

"Because I didn't want to see him, okay?"

"Why?" asked Leon getting slightly aggravated at Carman's lack of information.

"He's my ex-boyfriend okay? Things didn't go well." Said Carman standing up and heading toward the door. This was not something she wanted to deal with right now.

"Done already?" asked Jered as Carman walked out the door.

"Smoking already?" shot Carman.

"Look I don't think that you have any reason to be pissed at me." Said Jered turning toward her.

"Your right." Said Carman realizing that she had no right to be pissed at Jered.

"It's okay, so you seem to be happy."

"Yeah I guess, life's been pretty good for me." Said Carman as the door behind her opened and she heard Mia's voice.

"Carm, you coming back in?"

"I'm not really that hungry anymore Mia, thanks though."

"So what, your going to sit out here and talk to your ex-boyfriend, while your current boyfriend sits inside ranting." Asked Mia.

"This is just to much, I need time alone." Said Carman walking off toward the parking lot.

"Carman! Where are you going!" shouted Mia.

But Carman just shrugged her off and kept walking down the road. Seeing Jered had just brought up to many memories, she thought that she had buried.

**All right there's chapter 3, hope everyone reviews. Good or bad reviews, I don't really care. Now I'll try and get the story updated within the week. **

**-Aimee**


	4. Meeting

Hello! It's me again here with Chapter four of Newbie. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm going to try and get the next couple up within a week. At least I hope so. Actually I forgot about this story, so now I'm going to start writing and see how many chapters I can write at once and post them when I'm done. So to all my reviewers:

Braelyn: Glad that you think that stories interesting. And I have absolutely no idea who Jered is, and he's my creation.

Leslienicolespeaks: Yes, we are lucky! Carman is just like me in the sense that I don't get hangovers either. Glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carman, Jered, and Jennifer, and maybe a few other things.

**CHAPTER 4 Meetings **

**July 14, 2002**

Carman rolled over in bed groaning. Looking toward the clock it read 6 A.M. Who would come at 6 in the morning. Sighing she threw the covers off of her and walked toward the door still in her bedclothes; black shorts and a black tank top.

"What?" she growled opening the door to find Leon standing there along with the rest of the team.

"Talk about an ambush." She muttered walking back over to her bed.

"So how are you?" asked Leon as the team walked in sitting in random spots as the hotel room was not that big.

"Fine." Said Carman looking through her bag of clothes.

"So who was he?" asked Dom not wanting to wait for an answer.

"My ex-boyfriend, I thought that we went over this last night." Said Carman.

"We want to know why you took off from the restaurant after seeing him." Said Jesse looking toward his younger sister.

"I just did what's the big deal?"

"I've never seen you act like that before." Said Leon. "At least not in the time that I have know you."

"Well I've changed." Snapped Carman. And it was true in the time since Leon and Jesse had left she'd changed. She met Jered and he brought out a side of her she never knew existed. But then it all changed, Carman was lost within her self.

"Look, we just want to know what made you leave so suddenly last night?" asked Leon looking to Carman.

"Jered and I are ex's. That's it, okay? Now if you trusted me, you'd believe me and stop bugging me about it." Said Carman going into the bathroom to change.

As Carman walked out of the bathroom Leon pulled Carman into his arms. "We trust you. When you're ready to tell us, you can tell us."

"Thank-you, that means so much to me." Said Carman kissing Leon.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Carman turning to the group.

"We were thinking." Said Mia.

"About?" asked Carman curiously.

"We want you to move in with us." Said Dom.

"Guys I don't-"

Carman was cut off as Jesse stepped toward her. "You're my _younger_ sister, so what I say goes. And I say that you're moving in."

Carman giggled at Jesse's attempt to be her older brother. "Alright, if that's okay with you guys."

"Yes!" said Mia squealing.

The group just rolled her eyes as Carman started gathering all of her stuff. Moving in Carman's stuff was easy because living in a hotel room you didn't really have much stuff with you. And it didn't really matter that much to Carman anyway. The only thing that she had kept from her child hood had been all of those gymnastics medals.

**Friday July 19, 2002**

Five days had passes since Carman had moved into the fort with the team that she was apart of. Her life was finally looking up and she was so blissfully happy that she never thought that her world could come crashing down around her.

"Let's go already!" shouted Dom from his position at the foot of the stairs.

"We're coming." Mia shouted, as the three girls appeared looking better than ever.

Leon let out a whistle as he saw Carman. "Very nice."

"Thank-you." Said Carman with a grin as the team left the house. She still couldn't believe it that she had only been with the team for 2 weeks and she already felt like family with them.

Mia rode with Dom, while Carman rode with Leon and everyone else rode in their cars. It was decided that Carman wouldn't bring her car unless she was going to race, so that their 'V' would have the right amount of cars. When she races Jesse would ride with her.

The races were always fun. Usually Dom raced, and won, but soon Carman was going to start racing every couple of weeks. Dom had said that next week would be her week, and Carman could not wait.

"Ready?" asked Leon as they approached the warehouse.

Carman nodded. "It's only been 2 weeks you know?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy that I can finally be with you, without it being illegal." Leon said with a laugh, and Carman grinned as they pulled to a stop.

As the exited their cars, Leon easily fought off the skanks and wrapped his arm around Carman waist as they made their way toward Dom, where he was talking with Hector.

"So how we doing this Dom?" asked Hector.

"One race, 2 g buy in." Hector nodded in understanding as the waited for people who wanted to race.

"I'll race," said Edwin slapping his money in Hector's hand.

Hector nodded as another guy, a rookie, said he'd race.

"I'll race." Said a voice that Dom knew all to well.

Carman felt Leon tense next to her, and she did to. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dom.

"I just want to race, there's no need to get nasty." Said Johnny Tran.

"I'll get nasty all I want."

"Carman Parker, never thought I'd see you again." Said Johnny throwing his attention to the black headed girl, who was now trying to hide herself in Leon's side. This night was going to suck.

Team Toretto looked at Carman in shock while she just looked down at the ground not meeting anyone's eyes. Carman couldn't believe that this was happening. She thought that when she had left, that she would never have to see him again. Who knew that he would end up being in L.A.

"Alright, let's race." Said Dom wanting to end this and get back to the fort for an explanation as quick as possible. Nobody with ties to Johnny Tran would be on his team.

And then they raced with Dom winning, of course, Johnny Tran in second with Edwin in third and the rookie in last place.

It was basically the same thing every week. According to Mia anyway. Dom would race, and win while other races tried to beat him. Nobody had until Carman had come along.

"Shit, we got cops!" shouted Leon over the two way as he quickly put his car in gear and sped off with Carman in the passenger seat.

"So how do you know Tran?" asked Leon as the lost the last of the cops.

Carman didn't answer.

"Tell me!" shouted Leon losing his cool.

"I…we…he…Leon watch out!" shouted Carman pointing to a big 18-wheeler, but it was too late, and the skyline and truck collided.

**All right there's chapter 4, hope everyone reviews. Good or bad reviews, I don't really care. Now I'll try and get the story updated within the week. **

**-Aimee**


	5. Hospital

Hello! It's me again here with Chapter five of Newbie. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. So to all my reviewers: 

Leslienicolespeaks: Here's what happens next!

VincesAngelGirl: Glad to hear that you like it.

Braelyn: Glad to know that you like it, thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carman, Jered, and Jennifer, and maybe a few other things.

**Chapter 5 Hospital**

**Friday August 9, 2002**

Pain that was all Carman felt as she opened her eyes, but closed them quickly as the light hurt her, beyond belief.

But before she could open her eyes again, she realized that she couldn't breath and started panicking.

"Carm, calm down, please." She knew that voice but couldn't stop panicking.

"You have a tube down your throat," said a new voice, "I'm going to pull it out."

And then Carman started choking, "Leon?"

"Don't talk yet, have some water first." Said the man handing her a cup.

"What happened?" asked Carman, it coming out in barely more than a whisper.

"Don't you remember?" asked Jesse concerned.

"A truck.."

Jesse nodded.

"I'm Dr. Warner, you were in a very serious car accident. So let's talk about your injuries first."

Carman nodded as the doctor pulled up and chair and sat down.

"You may be conscious but you are still in very serious condition. Now first off you've been in a coma for the past three weeks and-"

"What!" shouted Carman. Three weeks? How the hell could that be?

"Yes, when you first got here you had internal bleeding so we had to perform surgery on you, but you are healing nicely from that. Now your left wrist is sprained, you have two broken ribs, and a severely broken leg that is going to take a long time to heal. You also have bumps and bruises."

"Wow," was all Carman could manage. Her head was spinning trying to process all the information that the doctor had said.

"Now your boyfriend Leon on the other hand is in a coma I'm afraid." Said the doctor sadly.

"Is he going to wake up?" she asked looking at the doctor.

"There is no reason medically that we can find that says he won't wake up. But with head trauma you can never be sure."

"Head trauma?"

"Yes, when the truck hit you Leon slammed his head into the steering wheel." He explained as his pager began going off.

"I have to take this. If you need anything just press that button and I nurse will come in here." He said hurrying from the room.

Carman just sat in silence not really comprehending everything. "What happened Jess?"

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting in the chair the doctor had left.

"The accident, we were talking and the truck and I can't really remember anything except pain."

"The guy driving the truck was majorly drunk. And he went through a red light hitting your side of the car." Replied Jesse.

"Damn." Said Carman dropping her head back on her pillow.

"Damn right." Said a voice from the door.

"Hey Let," said Carman not even lifting her head to look. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"How are you?" asked Mia as her, Letty, Dom and Vince walked in the room.

"Alright I guess," said Carman shrugging. "I don't really remember the accident."

"Not at all?" asked Dom.

"I remember the truck, then pain, and then black."

"Could be good." Said Mia.

The team spent the next few hours catching Carman up on the past three weeks with what had been happening and what they had been doing. They'd either been at the hospital, the house, or the garage while Leon and Carman had been in their comas, unfortunately Leon was still in his coma.

**Friday August 16, 2002**

"Ready to go?" asked Jesse walking into his sister's hospital room. It had been a week since she had woken up and now she finally got to go home. But Leon, Leon would have to stay. He was still in a coma, the doctor was beginning to lose hope but Carman and the team wouldn't there was no way they could.

"Of course I'm ready." Said Carman sliding off the bed. She'd been waiting for an hour.

"Good let's get you home for now." Said Jesse grabbing her bag.

"Yeah right," said Carman her mind still on Leon.

"He'll be okay, Leon's a tough guy." Said Jesse as a nurse helped Carman into the wheel chair. Her leg still had the cast on it and it was also hospital policy, leaving in a wheel chair.

As the nurse wheeled Carman out of the hospital her and Jesse were silent.

After getting in the Jetta Carman and Jesse headed back to the fort where the rest of the team, minus Leon, was waiting.

"He needs to wake up." Said Carman as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry he will be, he's to tough not to be," said Jesse.

Carman took a deep breath as she and Jesse headed inside the fort. Carman wobbling along on her crutches.

"Carman!" squealed Mia as the walked inside.

"Hey Mia." Said Carman as the attempted to embrace.

Carman dropped down on the couch with a sigh she was completely exhausted.

"How ya doing chica?" asked Letty.

Carman shrugged. "I guess I'm okay."

"Good because it's dinner time and we are going to have a little BBQ." Said Dom standing up.

"Uh guys I'm not really-"

"Save it," said Mia grinning. "We know that you're probably thinking about Leon but you need to eat and then get some sleep, you can go to the hospital tomorrow."

Carman groaned. They knew her all to well. "Alright."

"Hell yeah," said Vince as the group made there way outside.

Dom and Letty headed toward the grill while Mia stayed in the kitchen to get things ready.

Carman laughed as Vince and Jesse tried to play basketball. Maybe she would be okay, and when Leon woke up they could all get on with their lives.

**All right there's chapter 4, hope everyone reviews. Good or bad reviews, I don't really care. Now I'll try and get the story updated as soon as possible.**

**-Aimee**


	6. Recovery

Hello! It's me again here with Chapter six of Newbie. I finally got the chapter up! So to all my reviewers: 

Flame31: It's a Mary Sue! I know it is, I couldn't get away from Mary Sue. I'm sorry that you don't like it.

Leslienicolespeaks: Here's the next chapter, which I took my time with. LOL

Psychoravenclaw: A new reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad that you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carman, and maybe a few other things that may unexpectedly pop up.

**Chapter 6 Recovery**

**Wednesday August 28, 2002**

"Come on Le, you have to wake up, I need you. I know that, that sounds selfish but I love you and it's lonely without you especially at night. I can't do this alone either." Said Carman. She was sitting at Leon's hospital bedside. It had now been almost 6 weeks since the car accident and Leon's doctor was now talking about taking him off of the ventilator.

"Le I…OMG!" shouted Carman looking toward Leon. His eyes were open. "Oh, Le," said Carman hitting the button for the nurses station.

Leon reached for her hand and Carman squeezed it tightly.

"What do you need Miss. Parker?" asked the nurse appearing in the doorway.

"He's awake." Said Carman tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

The nurse quickly left the room and returned with Leon's doctor and they began checking over his vitals making sure that he was okay.

"Alright Leon, my name is Dr. Morris. You have a tube down your throat that was helping you breathe but now you are triggering the vent so I can pull the tube out." He explained unhooking the vent. "Take a deep breath and blow."

As soon as the tube was out Leon started coughing.

"Carm…cough, cough."

"Leon, shut-up for once." Said Carman grinning.

"Your girlfriend's right. You need to rest your throat before you can start talking again. Now if you need anything just go to the nurses station and they'll page me." Said Dr. Morris as he and the nurse left Leon and Carman alone.

"God, Le, you don't know how great it is to be able to see your eyes."

"Are…you ok?" whispered Leon.

"I am now."

"How long?" he asked.

"Almost 6 weeks. Now stop talking."

Leon tried to pull Carman on the bed but wasn't strong enough.

Carman quickly squeezed on the bed snuggling into Leon's side pulling out her cell phone. Leon gave her a look.

"I need to call Jesse and them."

Leon nodded as Carman waited for Jesse to pick up his phone.

_"Hello?" asked Jesse._

"Jesse," Carman said barely able to contain her excitement.

"_What's up? How's Le doing?" _

Before Carman could reply Leon snatched the phone from her hand.

"Great dawg." Said Leon quickly his throat still sore.

_"Leon!" Jesse shouted making the team looking toward him. "It's great to hear your voice, we'll be right down." _Jesse hung up before Leon could say anything else.

"I guess he's coming." Said Carman with a grin. Jesse had yelled so loud that she could hear.

"Yeah and I think that I'm deaf now." Said Leon rubbing his ear.

Almost ten minutes later Jesse and the team walked in the room all wearing grins on their faces.

"Damn Leon it's great to see you." Said Vince high fiving Leon.

"You to," said Leon grinning at his family.

"Oh Leon, we missed you." Said Mia tears in her eyes.

"No more crying," said Leon.

"Who else cried?" asked Letty.

"Guilty," said Carman raising her hand.

The team laughed.

"And here I thought that you were Miss. Tough Girl." Said Letty.

"Hey, I was excited, and shocked." Said Carman defensively.

"Sure whatever." Said Letty grinning.

Carman just rolled her eyes.

"So when do you get out of here?" asked Dom.

Leon shrugged, "the doctor didn't say anything about leaving yet."

"That sucks man." Said Dom.

"Yeah, as long as I have some company I should be okay." Said Leon kissing the top of Carman's head.

"Oh so we're not important? We see how it is." Said Letty.

"Let," said Leon with a groan. "You know what I mean."

"I know." She smirked.

Carman laughed. "Your girlfriend thinks it's funny." Said Letty.

"I don't," said Leon. "I'm a sick man leave me alone."

"Yeah we have to get back to the garage, we've been backed up without you," said Dom.

"Yeah once I'm outta here, I'm back at work."

"When the doctor says you can go back to work, you'll be back." Said Carman.

"Exactly," said Dr. Morris as he walked in the room.

"Alright, I love that you have people that can come and see you but I need to talk to you about several things, so I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." He said.

The team complied with the doctor saying good-bye to Leon and leaving saying that they'd be back to see him later.

"Can Carman stay?" asked Leon.

"If you want her here."

Leon nodded, "I do want her here."

"Alright then, let's start with your broken wrist which currently is your worst injury. Physically you weren't injured badly. The basic injury was the coma. Now as far as I can tell since you remember you friends and such you don't have any brain damage. But I will run tests tomorrow morning and we'll go from there."

"Thank-god." Said Leon.

"Exactly, so now I can leave you two alone to talk," said Mr. Morris giving Carman a look before he left.

"Carm? What was that look for?" asked Leon after the door closed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Carman.

"The hell you don't, what's going on?"

"Well I guess that if you really want to know then I should tell you, you at least deserve that."

"Of course I do," said Leon.

"Well, I guess I should just say it, I…."

**All right there's chapter 6, hope everyone reviews. Now I'll try and get the story updated as soon as possible.**

**-Aimee**


	7. Surprise

**Hi! It's me, again, and now I have chapter seven. So to all of my reviewers:**

**leslienicolespeaks: Sorry bout the cliffhanger! I need to keep my readers coming back somehow don't I?**

**VincesAngelGirl: Well here's the next chapter with what Carman tells Leon. Glad you like it!**

**Mayardia02: I'm so glad that you love my story. Here's the next chapter.**

**StreetRacinChiki: Yes! I'm evil! Grins wickedly No you don't need to hunt me down, cause here's the next chapter.**

**turquoisephyre: Did you read my notes!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7 Surprise **

**Wednesday September 4, 2002**

It had been a week since Leon had woken up from his coma, and he was making a speedy recovery. The doctor even decided that he was healthy enough to go home. But even there he would have to continue resting. And especially no work, so that meant staying out of the garage.

"Leon? You ready?" asked Carman as her and Jesse walked into his hospital room.

"Am I ready?" asked Leon, "hell yeah, I've been ready since I woke up two hours ago."

"Told you we shouldn't have stopped for breakfast." Said Jesse looking toward his sister.

"Hey," she started defensively. "I was hungry, and you never mess with a hungry woman."

Leon chuckled, "ain't that the truth."

"If you weren't getting out of the hospital right now then I'd hurt you myself." Said Carman.

"Can we get out of here then?" asked Leon, "all my papers are signed and everything."

Carman nodded while Jesse grabbed Leon's duffel bag.

"Oh, no." said Leon when a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Want to go home?" asked Carman.

Leon let out a huff as he plopped down in the wheelchair looking like a little kid who'd lost his lollypop.

The walked out of the hospital wasn't that bad, it was quick and Jesse's Jetta was parked right at the entrance. Jesse threw Leon's bag in the trunk while Carman climbed in the back seat and Leon, and Jesse in the front.

"Ah, I can't wait to get home."

"Yeah, it's been really weird without you." Said Jesse. "And the fact that all of Carman's clothes are in your room is slightly weird."

Leon just nodded listening to the radio.

Pulling up in front of the house the group got out, grabbed Leon's bag and headed inside.

"SURPRISE!" was shouted as soon as Leon walked in the front door. All the lights flicked on and a banner was revealed. "Welcome Home."

"Ah, guys," said Leon.

"Welcome home," said Mia hugging Leon tightly.

Each teammate said welcome home to Leon.

"So we know that it's a Wednesday but we decided to have a BBQ to celebrate you getting home." Said Dom.

"What about work?" asked Leon.

"There's always tomorrow." Said Dom.

"Alright then, let me take my bag downstairs and we'll heat up the grill."

The team minus Leon headed outside. Not even five seconds later Leon came running from the house. "My room! It looks like a girls room, and there's bags and shit, and OMG!" he screamed. The team started laughing. It was great having Leon home.

"Leon hunny, you said that I could put make myself at home in your room."

"But I didn't think that you would do that." He shouted.

Carman grinned, "I'll clean it up Le."

"Thank-you." Said Leon dropping into a chair next to Carman.

"Wow, you took that worse than I thought you would," said Jesse.

Leon just let out a growl.

Carman hadn't really thought it was all that bad, she'd just went out and bought _a lot _of pink and purple things. Some throw rugs included.

"Alright who's ready for some grub?" asked Letty as she and Dom carried the chicken over.

The team sat there for about five minutes before Carman growled and grabbed a piece of chicken. Before Dom could say that she had to say grace she said, "I'm hungry."

Dom grinned.

"Alright so, heavenly spirit, thank-you for keeping me alive, and Leon can't forget him. Help me clean his room," Carman paused and looked at Leon who grinned, "and thank-you for the baby, amen."

Both her quickly grabbed the food while the team let it sink in.

"Holy crap!" shouted Mia throwing her arms around Carman.

"When did you find out?" asked Letty.

"A couple weeks ago." Carman replied with a shrug.

"And you didn't say anything sooner because?" asked Mia.

"I wanted to tell Leon first, and we wanted to wait until he was out of the hospital to tell you."

Mia nodded, "how far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?" asked Dom.

Carman nodded, "I know how to keep a secret."

Everybody was still trying to process the information.

"Anybody else going to eat?" asked Leon.

That did it, everyone seemed to remember that they had food in front of them.

The team made small talk over dinner about the baby and wondered if Leon and Carman were going to get married or not, and if they were going to buy a house of their own.

Truthfully Carman and Leon had never thought of any of that.

**Saturday September 7, 2005**

It had been three days since Leon had come home from the hospital and it seemed like Leon had never been gone.

"I can't wait." Said Leon as he got dressed. He and Carman were prepping for the races. Leon hadn't been there since the night of the accident. Carman had been there once.

Carman grinned, "glad your excited."

"Yup. Still wish that I could drive my skyline."

"In a couple of weeks you'll be able to." Said Carman.

Dom had decided that they should wait until Leon came back to work to start fixing the skyline since it was his car.

"Ready?" he asked and Carman nodded. The two headed upstairs and after waiting 20 minutes for Letty and Mia they were headed outside.

Mia was riding with Letty, as always. Carman was driving while Leon was with Carman.

Since the accident Jesse had been running the scanners but tonight Leon would be.

Pulling up in their v formation Leon couldn't help but grin at the feeling in the air when most of the racers clapped upon seeing him.

He quickly walked over the Carman's side and they headed to where Dom and Hector were.

"So how we doin' this man?" asked Hector.

"2 races, 2 g buy in." explained Dom and Hector nodded.

"I'm in," said Edwin.

"Me to," said a rookie.

"Anybody else?" asked Hector looking around.

"I'll race him." Said a voice that sent chills up Carman's spin.

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each others way," said Dom not liking the fact that his enemy was in his territory.

"Yeah well I'm hear on business…so I figured I'd race you." Explained Tran.

"Business?" asked Vince.

"Yeah and it has to do with your lovely little Carman here." Said Tran.

Carman gulped, she did not like where this was going.

**And that's a rap for Chapter 7. Hope ya liked it. I'll update again soon. Review please! And I don't own anybody except for Carman.**

**Aimee**


	8. Revelation

**Hi! It's me, again, and now I have chapter eight. I took wayyyy to long to update this story.. and I'm sorry so I'm going to try and update again this week maybe even twice. So to all of my reviewers:**

**Christina Anderson: hehe..my bad! Truthfully I forgot all about Carman's broken leg. Well let's say that it magically healed!**

**Turquoisephyre: Yeah! Glad your enjoying the story.**

**StreetRacinChiki: Yes Tran is a dick… and I don't think he will ever learn.**

**VincesAngelGirl: Thank-you, glad that you like it.**

**leslienicolespeaks: Thank-you… glad that you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8 Revelation**

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Leon glaring at Tran.

"Oh you didn't know? Why Carman you're not lying are you?" asked Johnny grinning. This was going to be so much fun for him.

"Carm, what's going on?" asked Jesse looking toward his sister.

"Carman and I used to be an…item." said Tran grinning.

"What!" Leon shouted.

"An item? I'd hardly call us an item. It's more like forcing me into stuff that I didn't want to be in," shot Carman.

Tran only grinned looking at Carman.

"Well I guess it was more than that, I mean what you did, and the crimes that you committed."

"Alright," said Dom drawing all the attention to him. "We're going to race only 1 race, my race and then we're ending the races for tonight. There will also be no party tonight." Carman noticed that his eyes didn't leave her. That meant she was in trouble.

The race went on as normal, Dom won, and then the team headed back toward the fort.

When Carman pulled away from the races with Leon in the passenger's seat next to her, the air was tense.

"Well?" asked Leon not looking at Carman.

Carman swallowed. "I met Tran in Texas when I was there in college. He was a friend of Jered's and that's the only reason that I met him. Jered was always into speed and riding fast so when Tran offered him a chance to be a part of his team racing bikes there was noway that he would turn him down. But there was a catch," said Carman looking at the road as she drove. She couldn't dare meet Leon's eyes on this.

"Carman talk to me," pleaded Leon.

"I will," said Carman pulling up in front of the fort. "Inside."

The two silently walked inside where the rest of the team already sat. There would be no party tonight. Tonight would be a night of questions and answers.

"So?" asked Dom as Carman and Leon sat down.

"I already told Leon about meeting Tran through my ex-boyfriend Jered when I was in Texas. Johnny offered Jered a chance to be part of his bike racing team and of course Jered jumped for it. But then Johnny added something, something that I didn't think that Jered would go for but he did, just like that, like I meant nothing to him."

"Tran wanted you," said Dom quietly.

Carman nodded. "And Jered broke up with me and pleaded with me to go out with Johnny and I thought what the hell, he had to be better than Jered was. And he was, Johnny was sweet and he really cared about me but he started getting deep into drugs and shit. He always claimed that he never took them just sold them." Carman sighed, she had never told this to anyone. Parts of this Johnny Tran didn't even know.

"What happened?" asked Leon gently.

Carman sighed. "We were out on a date one night when getting out of the car when this guy came over to us and started talking about how the drugs in bought from Tran killed his sister and know he wanted revenge."

Several minutes of silence went by as Carman tried to gather her thoughts together before she started talking again.

"So the guy brought out a gun that he had and pointed it toward Tran ready to kill him. And I couldn't let that happen even though I was beginning to hate him, he didn't deserve to die." Said Carman tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay," said Leon quietly pulling Carman into a hug.

Carman shook her head. "No it won't be, it will never be okay again."

"Shit." Said Dom.

"What?" asked Mia.

"Carman did you….did you kill him?" asked Dom already know the answer. Dom knew what it was like to want to protect the ones you love, and he knew just how far he would take it.

Carman nodded as the tears rolled down her cheeks. And just like that the silence began. Silence that stayed within the room, the team trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Said Dom standing up and heading upstairs.

Slowly the team followed suit until only Leon and Carman were left.

"Leon-"

"Don't," said Leon standing up.

"Leon…I'm sorry that-"

"Leave me alone," said Leon, "Sleep on the couch tonight."

Leon headed to bed and Carman tried so hard not to cry. This was the reason that she didn't tell the team anything. She didn't want them to look at her differently.

Carman curled up in the dark and empty living room and cried herself to sleep.

**And that's a rap for Chapter 8. Hope ya liked it. I'll update again soon. Review please! And I don't own anybody except for Carman.**

** Aimee**


	9. Love Renewed

**Hi! It's me, again, and now I have chapter nine. So to all of my reviewers:**

**leslienicolespeaks: Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

**SJPearce: Yeah you like it! Thanks…glad you like the idea.**

**FluidDegree: glad you like it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 Love Renewed  
**

**Sunday September 8, 2002**

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Jesse.

"Does she look okay!" Mia nearly shouted.

"Ugg…shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Mumbled Carman from her position on the couch.

It was early morning and Carman was woken up to by the sounds of Mia, Jesse, Vince, and Dom and Letty talking, about her no less.

"Sorry," said Mia. "But we were wondering why you were sleeping out here on the couch."

"Why, you want me to leave to?" Carman asked getting up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Leave?" asked Letty. Carman didn't reply.

"Why would we want you to leave? Nobody wants you to leave." Said Jesse standing next to his sister.

"Don't talk unless you know all of the facts." Said Carman.

"Huh?" asked Jesse.

"Leon," said Carman in barley more than a whisper. "He doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"It's his lose." Said Jesse pulling Carman into a hug as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Want me to beat him up?" asked Jesse, making Carman laugh.

"No, I just.. I think I should get my own place."

"Why?" asked Dom, "You're always welcome here."

"It's not that… it's just that I've been here for just over two months. And what exactly have I done while I've been here? I mean I made friends…a family….and that's it."

"You can stay here, why would you want to move? Stay here, ignore Leon." Said Jesse.

"Look it's hard to explain, but I want to be independent." Said Carman leaving the kitchen and heading toward the room her and Leon had shared.

"What are you doing?" asked Leon upon seeing Carman enter the room.

"I need to change my clothes and then I'm going out, so I won't be in your way anymore."

"What does that mean?" asked Leon standing up from the bed.

"I'm moving out." Said Carman heading into their bathroom and slamming the door in Leon's face. That gave Carman some satisfaction.

"Carman, why would you want to move out? I don't think that you should. I-" Leon was cut off as the bathroom door opened.

"I don't really have a reason to live here besides Jesse and the team, so I figured I'd get myself an apartment or maybe a house if I can."

"Don't," said Leon grabbing her wrist and turning her to face him. "I stayed up all night and I thought about this. It was a shock last night when you said that you killed that man. I've never known anybody that killed a man before. I mean Dom almost killed that guy but he didn't actually do it. But I realized that I love you and that I'll always love you and I'd be lost without you here. After all these years we finally found each other. And what you've been through in the past couple years is something that I want to help you get through. So please don't leave, stay with me, or let me move with you. You're going to have my baby and I can't let you raise him alone."

Carman swallowed hard, "Him? We're going to have a boy. You mean that Le about loving me?"

"I love you Carman, like I've never loved anyone before and I want to be a family, with you and our baby, so please," said Leon getting down on one knee and opening a ring box, "would the both of you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Le," said Carman tears in her eyes. "We'd love to."

Leon grinned and slipped the ring on Carman's finger before standing up and kissing her. Their kissing turned out into a full-blown make-out session and that lead to a little more.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Leon.

"It's not like we haven't had sex before Leon."

"I know but your pregnant."

"And it's safe." Said Carman grinning.

Leon just grinned.

**And that's a rap for Chapter 9. Hope ya liked it. I'll update again soon. Review please! And I don't own anybody except for Carman.**

** Aimee**


End file.
